Nuvens e chuva
by Kiyuii-chan
Summary: Asuma pede para Ino ir procurar Shikamaru, mas quando o acha começa a chover e eles tem que ir para algum local coberto. Sozinhos. Oneshot [InoShika]


**Nuvens e Chuva**

**Legenda:**

**"Fala"**

**"_Pensamento" - _itálico**

**-Tradução-**

**Boa leitura! n.n**

* * *

Os olhos do chunnin acompanharam o movimento daquelas nuvens branquinhas, no céu azul claro. Ninguém conseguiria entender como era bom ficar deitado na grama, enquanto se admirava as nuvens e deixava que a brisa balançasse um pouco suas vestes. Não havia gostado muito da idéia de ter se tornado um chunnin... Afinal, seus planos de vida não tinham nada a ver com as lutas. 

Certo... Seu pai sempre lhe falava que ele era muito bom em estratégias e blábláblá, mas ele queria ter apenas uma vida normal. Porém estava cada vez mais difícil ser apenas Nara Shikamaru. Tsunade-sama sempre lhe convocava para missões e justo nas horas menos improváveis.

"Ai, ai..." – Shikamaru suspirou, cansado. Já podia até prever que em breve alguém iria chama-lo para comparecer ao escritório da quinta Hokage. Quanto trabalho... u.u'

"Então você está aqui, hein?"

O garoto podia jurar que era alguma missão que estava por vir, mas esse pensamento dissipou-se de sua cabeça logo que percebeu de quem era aquela voz. Ótimo. Nada poderia ficar pior. Não era por causa da raiva que sentia por Yamanaka Ino, mas sim pelo fato de que seus sentimentos o traíram, fazendo-o ficar apaixonado pela garota.

Ino o encarava com aqueles olhos azuis, mãos na cintura e por mais incrível que parecesse, sua expressão não era de raiva. Ela suspirou.

"Eu já sabia que você deveria estar por aqui..." u.u'

"O que você quer, Ino?"

"Asuma está procurando por você."

"_Deve ser alguma missão u.u'Droga..."_

"Ele pediu para que eu e o Chouji procurássemos por você."

"..."

Por um momento, eles ficaram apenas se encarando. Coisa que eles faziam muitas vezes. Chouji achava isso estranho porque parecia que a qualquer momento eles partiriam para a discussão, mesmo que fizesse tempo que eles não brigavam e ficavam apenas se olhando. Talvez, ambos gostassem daquele silencio entre eles.

Ino cansou daquilo e se sentou ao lado do jovem, olhando para frente. Shikamaru continuou deitado, voltando os olhos para o céu.

"Você não vai atrás do seu pai?"

"Existem outros chunnins aqui em Konoha. Eles podem se virar com essas missões."

"Como você sabe que Asuma está procurando você para dizer as ordens de Tsunade-sama?" – Ino o olhou, cética.

"Tenho certeza u.u' É sempre assim."

"Mas você é um baka-idiota-mesmo... Não consigo entender por que você se tornou um chunnin se nem ao menos gosta de executar missões." ù.ú

"Eu nunca quis ser um chunnin. Preferia viver tranqüilamente."

"Você queria viver sua vida olhando para as nuvens o dia inteiro" ¬¬'

"É bem melhor que uma missão."

"Você é a pessoa mais estranha que conheço." – Ino suspirou, em seguida olhou para o céu. – "mas por que você gosta de fazer isso?"

"Não sei. Acho que me sinto melhor. Pelo menos, não dá trabalho."

"Preguiçoso..." ¬¬

"He..." – com os olhos fechados, um sorriso sarcástico apareceu no rosto de Shikamaru. Era estranho que o xingamento não viesse carregado de raiva. Antes, era impossível ela falar naquele tom tão manso. Quer dizer... antes de Sasuke começar um namoro com Sakura. Sem duvida, Ino finalmente percebera que não tinha mais chance com o Uchiha.

Na verdade, nunca achou que ela tivesse u.u'

Mas o que importava naquele momento era que Ino havia desistido de Sasuke e seus pequenos conflitos foram cessando lentamente. Sempre soube que brigava com a loira porque ela vivia defendendo o Uchiha e ele, Shikamaru, não gostava muito disso. Será que isso significava que eles finalmente estavam se tornando amigos e deixando as diferenças de lado?

Ou será que Ino estava apenas cansada das brigas e resolvera dar uma trégua?

"Ei, Shikamaru."

"Nani?" -O que-

"Acho que sou capaz de dizer que estou com saudades das nossas brigas."

"E por que nós paramos, afinal?" – Ino abriu e fechou os olhos, meio incerta se devia responder ou não.

"..."

"..." – Shikamaru a olhava de esguelha, confuso.

"Nós brigávamos porque eu não gostava do que você falava do Sasuke-kun, baka. E agora que ele está com a Sakura-testuda, não temos mais motivos para discutir."

"Quer dizer que você não gosta mais dele e está apaixonada por outro. Acertei?"

"_Droga... Por que ele tem que ser tão inteligente!"_ "Bom, sim..."

O garoto sentiu que seu mundo estava desmoronando mais ainda. Mas mesmo assim, ainda conseguiu reunir coragem para prolongar aquela conversa.

"E você descobriu recentemente?"

"_Meu Deus... Estou falando da minha vida amorosa para o Shikamaru!"_ "Bom... Isso não é algo que você descobre tão rápido assim..."

"Não pode ser algo tão difícil." – seus olhos se encontraram.

"Acredite, nem mesmo você, que é considerado um gênio, pode descobrir rápido." – Ino levantou antes de Shikamaru poder revidar, e olhou para o céu que já estava sendo encoberto por nuvens negras. O garoto acompanhou o olhar dela, e em seguida levantou-se também, já podendo sentir as gotículas de água.

"Está começando a chover. É melhor irmos para um lugar coberto." – A loira apenas concordou com a cabeça.

* * *

Ino olhou para o lado, observando Shikamaru sentado no banco, ou melhor, jogado. Ele não tinha jeito mesmo... u.u' Bom, mas pelo menos aquele local era coberto e os protegia daquela chuva torrencial que caía sobre Konoha. Sentando-se no banco, ao lado de Shikamaru, percebeu que estava tudo sob controle... Exceto pelo fato de estarem sozinhos ali. 

A única coisa que conseguia fazer era amaldiçoar mentalmente Asuma por ter feito com que ela fosse procurar pelo chunnin.

Não quis admitir naquela conversa por quem estava apaixonada porque não conseguia nem se imaginar dizendo que gostava dele. Não entendia nem o por que daquela conversa ter se prolongado tanto... Afinal, aquele assunto não era do interesse dele, certo? O único interesse dele eram as nuvens... Claro, sabia que não era apenas aquilo exatamente, mas sua vida amorosa nunca havia chamado a atenção de Shikamaru.

Apesar de querer que tivesse...

"Ino."

"Hu?" – a loira despertou de seus devaneios, olhando para o dono da voz. – "O que foi, Shikamaru?"

"Tem alguma coisa no seu cabelo." – ele se aproximou dela, até suas pernas roçarem uma na outra. Ino não estava gostando muito daquilo. Pelo menos, não de saber que estava corando. Shikamaru esticou um pouco o braço, na intenção de retirar aquilo do cabelo da loira, mas se deteve quando seus olhos encontraram os dela.

E recusavam-se a fitar qualquer outro local...!

Novamente, aquele silêncio predominou sobre os dois. Mas não era mais tão confortável quanto os outros... Ino estava ficando grata pela chuva fazer barulho, impedindo que Shikamaru descobrisse o quanto seu coração estava disparado. E a respiração dele estava tão próxima, que podia misturar-se com a sua.

Shikamaru estava começando a se perder naquele mar azul... Aproximou, hesitante, sua face da dela... Seus narizes chegavam a se tocar. Seus olhos estavam se fechando lentamente.

Ainda hesitante, o jovem uniu seus lábios em um beijo suave. Todos os pensamentos racionais deixaram sua mente, deixando apenas que ele desfrutasse daquele momento único.

Sua mão alcançou o rosto da jovem, puxando-a para mais perto de si, delicadamente, aprofundando aquele beijo.

Apenas queria que o tempo parasse e que eles permanecessem assim por mais tempo... Mas descobriu que isso não era possível quando percebeu que haviam se separado e se encaravam profundamente. Se Ino continuasse a olha-lo daquele jeito, sabia que não conseguiria se controlar e a beijaria de novo.

Espera... Será que ela estava querendo exatamente isso...?

"..." – ainda surpresa com o que acabara de acontecer, Ino tentava a todo custo acreditar que não estava corada. Desviou os olhos para o chão por um breve momento, sem perceber que a mão do chunnin permanecia em seu rosto. Claro, até ele perceber isso e tratar de retira-la dali, meio corado. E justamente nessa hora, Ino voltou a encara-lo. Rezou para que ela não estivesse percebendo o quanto estava sem jeito.

"O-O que você ia tirar do meu cabelo?"

Só nesse momento, Shikamaru se deu conta daquilo. Tinha esquecido completamente. Tomando cuidado para seus olhos não se encontrarem novamente, ele retirou o que tinha na cabeça da jovem. Ino pode ver a inocente folha entre os dedos do chunnin e custava a acreditar que estavam naquele clima todo.

Não, não... Aquele silêncio já estava incomodando demais... Precisava fazer alguma coisa... Qualquer coisa!

**CAPOW**

"Itai...!" – Shikamaru segurou o galo em sua cabeça, incrédulo. Ino cruzou os braços, fechando os olhos e voltando a sentar corretamente no banco.

"Essa folha não é desculpa para me beijar, baka." – Então, ela estava querendo voltar aos velhos tempos, hein?

"Não é desculpa e eu não tinha a intenção de beijar você."

"O que?.!"

"Ora, foi você que se aproximou de mim."

"E você aproveitou para me beijar."

"Não, eu nunca quis fazer isso."

"Duvido."

"Estou dizendo a verdade." ¬¬

"Não, não está. Eu sei quando você esta mentindo, baka. -idiota-"

"Mesmo? Como você sabe quando estou mentindo ou não?"

"Não mude de assunto!"

.-'

Ino olhou para o chão, um semblante triste surgindo em seu rosto. Não queria, mas foi impossível de esconder.

"Quer dizer... que você não quis mesmo?" – Shikamaru ficou atônito ao ouvir aquele tom de voz, e mais ainda quando percebeu que ela havia se levantado e se dirigia para fora dali. Ela tinha que estar fingindo também...! T.T

"E-ei, espere! Ainda está chovendo, Ino." – Era verdade, mesmo que a chuva tivesse afinado bastante.

"Não se preocupe. Eu prefiro pegar chuva a ter que ficar aqui."

"Está com raiva do que?"

"Não estou com raiva."

"Está sim. Eu sei quando você está com raiva."

"Mesmo? Como você sabe quando estou com raiva ou não?"

Silencio.

Um meio sorriso apareceu no rosto de Shikamaru, que naquele momento já estava encostado na parede, de olhos fechados.

"Certo, eu quis beijar você. Vamos parar agora?"

"Ei, eu nunca quis que você dissesse isso, entendeu?"

"Entendi... Você queria que eu fizesse isso." – o jovem puxou-a pela mão, beijando-a novamente. Shikamaru estava impressionado como os lábios dela se encaixavam perfeitamente com os seus... Sério... Aquilo compensava todos os seus dias de tédio e suas missões tão trabalhosas. Nunca ficara tão feliz por alguém ter ido procura-lo com a intenção de leva-lo ao encontro de Tsunade-sama.

Pouco depois, eles se apartaram.

"Acertei, não é?"

"Preciso responder?" – Ino tinha um meio sorriso sarcástico no rosto.

"Sinceramente?"

"Claro." – Shikamaru abriu a boca para falar, mas foi impedido por alguém chamando seu nome. Não precisava ser gênio para saber quem era. Conhecia aquela voz muito bem e, realmente não conseguia entender como seu pai tinha a capacidade de aparecer apenas nos momentos mais importantes. A voz estava distante, o que significava que Asuma deveria estar a alguns metros dali.

"Eu também tenho que ir. A chuva já passou." – Shikamaru olhou para Ino, a qual olhava para o céu, que não exibia mais nuvens negras. – "até outro dia, Shikamaru." – Ela já ia se distanciar quando o chunnin segurou seu braço, com delicadeza.

"Ah, sim... Eu descobri."

"Hã?" – Ino o encarou com aqueles olhos azuis vivos, intrigada. Do que ele estava falando?

"Estou dizendo que gosto de você."

Ela ficou surpresa por um breve momento, e em seguida sorriu. Aquela brincadeira já estava indo longe demais...

"Eu também-"

"Não. Você não entendeu."

"É claro que eu entendi. Não sou burra, sabia?" ¬¬

"Hum... Então desculpe, eu pensei que fosse." – Ino tinha consciência de que algumas veias estavam começando a saltitar em sua testa e já ia bater nele, quando o mesmo exibiu um sorriso brincalhão. A loira sentiu o coração bater um pouco mais rápido com aquele pequeno gesto. De alguma forma... Shikamaru parecia tão bonito...

"Calma, calma! Estava apenas brincando."

"Shikamaru!" – o garoto olhou para as ruas, esperando ansiosamente que seu pai não aparecesse naquele momento após ter ouvido a voz dele.

"Asuma está chamando você, baka." ¬¬

"Eu sei disso, mas ele não se importa de esperar que eu diga apenas uma coisa." – Ainda estava incerto do que dissera. Asuma não tinha paciência algumas vezes, e estava achando que aquela era uma.

"E o que é essa coisa?" ¬¬

"Aishiteru." -Eu amo você-

Ino arregalou os olhos, sem acreditar naquilo. Isso era muita coisa para um só dia...!

"O-O que?"

"Ja ne -Tchau, até mais-. O velho não ta com muita paciência." – Ino ficou olhando-o se afastar, ainda digerindo tudo aquilo. Seu cérebro ainda não conseguia processar aquelas palavras. Poderia até pensar que Shikamaru estava lhe pregando alguma brincadeira, mas a expressão no rosto dele não era de alguém que estava brincando.

"Baka...-idiota-" – ela fechou os olhos, sentindo um pequeno sorriso brotar em seus lábios, enquanto pegava o caminho de volta para casa. Bom... Talvez não tivesse sido uma má idéia que Asuma tivesse pedido para que ela e Chouji procurassem por Shikamaru.

Mesmo que não tivesse dito que também o amava, podia imaginar que ele sabia disso. Afinal, Shikamaru era muito inteligente para **descobrir **isso...

**Owari -Fim-**

**

* * *

**

**Oie, minna! o/**

**O que acharam? n.n Bom... pra ser bem franca, eu não sei muito se gostei... ù.ú ah, sei lá... tipo... achei meio OOC tanto o Shika quanto a Ino n.n' Mas essa é minha opinião e eu gostaria muito de saber a de vcs n.n**

**Não pensem que eu esqueci da fic UA de SasuSaku, ok? xD Ainda estou escrevendo-a, mas infelizmente não tenho previsão de quando vou termina-la e posta-la aqui i.i Demo... er... bom, eu não estou nem na metade, mas tudo bem ú.ú'**

**Anyway, acho que a espera vai valer a penapq estou sentindo que essa fic vai ser a melhor que ja escrevi n.n Bom, eu só ACHO u.u' hehehe xDD Então, até lá!**

**Bjs!**

**Kiyuii-chan**

**P.S: Reviews, please!**


End file.
